darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
First Date or was it Second?
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Protofire Murusa has spent a good part of her day searching for some crafts mechs to do some prefabrication work. She's walking away from the refinery, looking like went a few rounds with an oil truck. Her usually clean armor totally smudged with oil and grit. But she is smiling, practically beaming. "Murusa! You look like you were hard at work." Protofire states, moving through the crowd with a smile "Hopefully not too tired for dinner?" Murusa looks over toward the voice, "Oh yes, could say quite literally. Sometimes the only way to impress a crafts mech is to show him you used to work in their field. Sadly I'm a sight to behold because of it." a pause, "Sure, if you don't mind a dirty date?" "Indeed. Though I don’t mind, not at all." he shakes his head "So long as YOU don’t mind. We can even pause by a car wash if you really want to." he offers. Murusa smiles to that, "Perhaps a wash first. I may be just a old crafts womech, but sometimes it’s nice to pretend I'm still a lady under all the grit and grime." Protofire nods "Well, you ARE." he points out with a smile, transforming carefully into his hovercraft to await her. Murusa transforms as well into her hover van form, "Thank you, Protofire." she says softly and leads the way to the car wash. Protofire leads the way to the drive through car wash, pulling into a spot to wait for her, his own form sparkling from constant shine and little use. Murusa lines up in the line and splurges a bit on the wash type. It's not a long tunnel as she soon hovers out the other end all shiny clean as well as dry! "So where shall we going tonight?" she asks as she hovers close to where you parked. Protofire watches her a moment, then states "There’s a nice place right beside the Bumble puppy adoption center I'd like to try. I've heard good things about it." he turns to glide in that direction, soon pulling into the lot. It was semi casual, but rather slow tonight. Murusa replies, "Sounds good." following you there. Once we arrive she transforms and smiles at the puppies in the window nearby. Protofire does so as well, and he pauses, staring at them "... They're almost dangerously irresistible." he confesses. Murusa nods to that, "Oh I know. But I couldn't bring myself to adopt one with my work schedule. They need so much exercise, attention and love. Maybe when I retire." she muses. "Indeed, and there is no point in getting one if you must hire another." he agrees, sighing as he moves past quickly and into the cafe, which seemed smaller inside than out, but was quite roomy, dark and casual Murusa follows you inside, her optics adjusting to the darkness. "Cozy." she murmurs softly, taking your elbow lightly. Protofire nods as he moves to a table, as it was seat themselves. The energon selection was small, but mostly unique mixtures found nowhere else. Murusa considers where to sit, for a moment unsure of herself. Then she sits and picks up the small menu to see what they have. "Interesting." "Very interesting. That third mixture is almost volatile... " he states, somewhat intrigued Murusa peers at it and gasps. "No kidding." she murmurs, then points out the seventh on the list. "This sounds pleasant though. I haven't had the case of the giggles in a long time." "Oh? That sounds tempting to me too then! Let's each get one." he suggests. Murusa nods, setting the menu down. "Yes, let's do that." she agrees with a soft smile. Protofire smiles back and waves over the waitress, ordering that and two drinks for themselves. "Any luck with the technicians? Murusa inclines her head, "Oh yes. Once I impressed the lead crafts mech with my skills in that refinery he ordered his crew to take my plans for what will be needed for the moon shot and said they'd get right on it. Had him shake on it too. That's as good as swearing on a bible for us crafts folk." "Very nice. A shame one still has to prove themselves in this world, but even in the Guards we do." he states "I look forwards to seeing him. The sooner the better." Murusa smiles a little, "Well I come to expect it, being a womech you get used to having to prove yourself. Doubly so when you are in the crafts area of things." she points out, scooting a bit closer to you. "But even so... " sighs Protofire "Its odd that one of the oldest is the most open minded, but ah well. Murusa cocks her head a little to that, "You think I'm open minded?" "I think so. Why not? I meant myself though. Most of us old ones are set in our ways." Murusa hmms and nods, "Not too set in our ways, just perhaps finding it easier to do things like we always have since it still works." she suggests as she reaches out to touch your hand. "Though having an open mind is a blessing." "Indeed. That is how most of it starts." he pauses, optics flickering at the touch. Then Protofire looks up with a smile "So long as one is still on guard with certain folks, yes." Murusa leaves her hand there, resting on yours. "Are you on guard with me right now Protofire?" she asks softly. Protofire then slides his hand over to take hers as he states softly "Not anymore." he states quietly "I do trust you entirely, Murusa. And so does the Hierophant, I know that." in soft tones Murusa smiles to your other hand moving to set upon hers, her fingers curling into your grasp. "For different reasons I suspect." she murmurs softly. "Trust is a hard thing to earn." Protofire smiles at her, glancing up now into her optics "Indeed. And should it ever be broken, even harder. But I have on doubts that will happen." he notes quietly. Then he sits back, their food arriving Murusa smiles, "I am not a womech that breaks trust on purpose." she assures you then sees the waiter coming, waiting to see if you pull your hand away or not. "Indeed. And accidental... well, that's a whole other matter." he does indeed, but only a few inches as he makes room for the energon "... This DOES look good." Murusa takes the drink as it is set down with the hand you were touching and smiles. "Perhaps a toast?" she asks. Protofire hmms "To what? " he asks, allowing her to lead as he takes up his drink now as well, poising it in front of him Murusa considers, then offers. "To a successful launch and our continued trust of each other." "Indeed. To the launch, and to trust." The mech agrees, then adds "And friendship Murusa nods, "And friendship." she agrees, clicking her glass to yours and taking a sip. Clicking his own gently, he matches her sip, and sighs "Thank you for doing this with me. It is good to relax." Murusa takes another sip and smiles, "Thank you for asking me. Not been asked out in.. some cycles." she notes softly. "Oh? How was the last one? " he asks, amused Murusa smiles a little, "I enjoyed it. We watched the cyber steeds getting rounded up. Talked." Protofire nods "That's good. I'm glad to see there's still steeds around. Where did he... go?" Murusa looks a little sad for a moment, "Unfortunately into a box somewhere in Iacon. Last I heard the doctors there couldn't fix all his issues and didn't have the parts to even rebuild him." Protofire pause at that, his optics flickering "oh no. I'm so sorry. He is... gone for good? " he asks, voice soft as his hand moves to touch hers this time. Murusa takes a sip of her drink, "I don't know." she states honestly, "But I would like to think he would understand why I cannot wait on his eventual rebuilding. It's been too many cycles as it is since I heard the news. I doubt those medics have any desire to do a rebuild on him." she sighs, "I've the feeling that will be my fate eventually... but.. for now I shall live for the moment." "Of course. One cannot wait forever. And if he comes back, you can deal with it then." Protofire smiles "I am sorry the Autobots lost another one though Murusa turns her hand into yours to grasp it lightly. "No one cannot. And I'm too old to wait too long period." she admits softly, scooting just a little closer. "I am too. He was a good mech." Protofire nods "Indeed. If he is, then he is with Primus, or will return." promises Protofire, taking up his food now Murusa nods, "To lost friends." she murmurs and takes a sip of her drink. The bubbly effervescence of it slowly percolating through her body and making her feel pleasantly giddy. Protofire slips it as well, and his optics flicker as he smiles "... QUITE good." he notes. Murusa scoots just that little bit more distance over until her body is just an inch away. "A good choice." she murmurs, taking another sip and giggling. Protofire pauses at this, surprised, but chuckles himself as he allows her closer, leaning back against the seat as he asks mischievously "Are you getting drunk so easily? Murusa sets down the glass, it's nearly drained. "Of course not, I could drink any crafts mech under this table." she notes, "But that was ages ago, my tolerance level is probably not as good." "Well, so long as you do not discharge it that's fine." he jokes again softly, enjoying her closeness Murusa giggles at that, "Oh no, I wouldn't want to ruin the mood like that." she says softly, looking over at you with a smile. Protofire smiles back, sipping his drink more slowly "feeling good?" Murusa nods, "Yes." placing her hand on yours and stroking her fingertips over the top of it. "But perhaps more because of the company than the drink." Protofire loops his other arm around her shoulders "I would hope I am not spoiling the mood!" he notes softly Murusa's optics brighten when you put your arm around her, she remarks, "No, not at all." she assures you. Protofire sighs softly, nodding "Good." he notes, just enjoying the silence. Murusa gives your cheek a soft kiss. Then sets her head on your shoulder and sighs happily. Protofire blinks, optics flickering again in a moment, before he relaxes as he states "I did not expect that, but I like it." Murusa giggles a little, "I'm glad you do." she says, curling an arm around your midsection as she nestles against your side. "I could do it again." "Don’t use them all up at once though." he notes with a soft laugh of his own, finishing his drink. Murusa moves her head off your shoulder, looking deeply into your optics. "Oh I won't. Such things should be savored like a good drink." she states. Protofire smiles back, his golden orbs dimming a little in pleasure himself, allowing his mind to relax and enjoy the moment. Murusa takes that moment to kiss you on the lips. Not too hard, just soft and cautious.. like she expects it to not be totally welcomed. Protofire closes his optics, quite tense himself, but accepting of it. Then he stirs a little "... Murusa. I didn’t know." h e admits. Murusa smiles a little as you don't pull away, "Now you do." moving her other arm around so she hugs you around the midsection. Protofire laughs softly and leans down, kissing her on the forehead 'and so do you." he admits Murusa mmms, "That makes me feel good then." Protofire says, "That is good. Feeling good, that is" Murusa smiles, "It's been awhile since I have felt good about someone. I admit it has been something I've wanted a long time too.. but things didn't quite work out." "I'm glad you decided to. It’s been a while for me too, and I like this." he admits Murusa nods to that, "So.. if I may ask.. were you ever serious with a womech before?" "A few in my youth, but it never worked out. I after all, became a priest. Yourself?" Murusa smiles a little, "Nothing serious. I was just getting to know the one I thought would be the one." she murmurs, "So this is a little new to me how to act, what to do that won't be too much." "I think we're doing fine as-is. I am not sure what to do myself now. I like just sitting like this." he confesses Murusa nods to that, "So we can figure out what to do together. How does that sound?" "Indeed, and savor the moment." he agrees softly, still hugging her gently. Murusa agrees, "Yes, exactly." Category:Logs Category:2009 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs